


Managing a Whore...

by scipper540



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Human, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mettaton EX, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Undertail, Undertale Spoilers, no gender, non-binary, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scipper540/pseuds/scipper540
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the manager, producer, and babysitter of Mettaton... He has tried all the tricks on you, and granted you haven't quiet shown it. But you have fallen for him. This has a genderless reader and has a good bit of oral sex and masturbation. Have fun darlings~ <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Managing a Whore...

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for any spelling mistakes or anything else that I cannot fix, (like my life) Also Undertale does not belong to me.

Sitting in your office again, trying to get that robot to cooperate with you. He sitting on the couch and you at your small desk. “Mettaton… Mettaton? Are you even listing?!” You called fed up with waiting for the flamboyant robot to pay attention. “Please pay attention..” You gave a sigh as the ‘star’ finally turned to you. “Mettaton, we need to arrange your schedule for the next few weeks, you have at least several performances….. Mettaton?” You stopped again he seemed completely oblivious to anything you where saying.  
“Honey… please… why do you worry so much, goodness.” He said so incredibly bored with this conversation. He smirked, you could see a little light bulb go on in his tin head. He leaned forward close to your face, incredibly close. He leaned in across your desk. You felt a machine heat radiate off of him. Bitting your tongue you hold back a shiver. “Mettaton…. we .. don’t have time…. for games.” You struggled to keep your voice steady. Every day the same damn thing. He would toy with you. You where sure he thought it just lust. You where sure he didn’t know that you stayed up late at night thinking about him. You where absolutely positive that he would never, could never know your secret sins.  
“What is the matter darling? Can’t handle your stage fright?” He teased gazing into your eyes with his pink vibrant ones. It set your nerves aflame as you mustered your strength and pulled away. Fixing your hair back you adjusted your outfit again.   
“I told you, we don’t have time for games Mettaton.” You pulled your clipboard up and began to write down when he would show up to his next performance. He sighed and with a quick and fast movement he snatched it away holding it way out of reach.   
“Hey! Mettaton! What the hell!?” You jumped up from your comfy chair and darted around the desk reaching and clawing at this hunk of junk for your clipboard back. “I told you no games!” Then you froze. That smirk. That smirk on his metallic face, you knew it too well.   
“Games? You should know I don’t take romance as a game~” He said quickly pulling you into his embrace tossing your clipboard back onto your desk. He was much taller than you and his robotic strength held you there. You struggled but to no avail. The wonderful feeling of finally having him holding you was too much.   
“M-mettaton… th-this isn’t romance.” You tried to protest but he cut you off.   
“Nonsense…. I have see your little notes honey… I have seen the deep, dark desires you have…” He leaned down to whisper harshly in you ear. Your breath became heavy and you heat traveling lower.   
“M-mettaton….”   
“I didn’t say you could speak.” He cupped his gloved hand over your mouth. Your eyes grew wide as he gripped tightly. “You think your so strong… so powerful… in control of me… you boss me around every day, love, and frankly…. I think it is time to show you who is really in control.” He pushed you onto the couch falling backwards onto the soft pillows and cushions. Your legs where shaking and your breath unsteady. How you where able to manage not curling up and collapsing from pleasure right there, it was all unknown to you.   
Mettaton waisted no time as he was soon looming above you hands on each of your arms pinning you down. Leaning back down he was only inches away from your face. “I need you to tell me how badly you want this, darling; and don’t you lie to me… I already know.” He said kissing along your ear lightly then trailing his metal tongue along the bottom of your ear. You couldn’t hold back a shudder. The shivers ran up your spine as you gasped out loud. Opening the eyes you didn’t know you had shut, you saw Mettaton looking down to you smiling with satisfaction. “Tell me baby…. beg for me and I will give you all you desire.  
You where shaking now, visibly showing your lust and desire, your anticipation on full display for Mettaton. There was no hiding it now. You weren’t thinking about work or if anyone found out. You weren’t thinking about his reputation or yours. Your thoughts were solely focused on the wonderful robot on top of you.   
“P-please Mettaton… You have no idea how badly I have wanted you…” You spoke in a harsh whisper.   
Gears clicked back. He leaned back and sighed, sitting on your crotch. Discomfort and pleasure spread in a toxic mix. “Tsk, tsk, tsk… dear… I said… Beg.” He rutted against you hard.   
A shock of pleasure shot through you. Bitting your lip you let out a small moan. You refused, you where his manager. You where suppose to be in contr-ohhh! God! Mettaton’s hand had begun to travel lower and tease at your underwear line. His soft white gloved hands moved along your body in ways words could not begin to describe. His other hand now holding both of your arms above your head. He pulled at your undergarments teasingly and toying with them.   
“Come on beautiful, beg for me…” He purred seductively. He was eyeing you like his next pray.   
You where on fire. God you needed this more than you needed air. “P-please! Mettaton! I need you! I need you now!” You begged for some form of release.  
A dirty grin dashed upon his face as he lifted your shirt up to your neck fully exposing you. “What do you need from me, love?” He asked in a tone that made your very heart melt.   
You suddenly had another brilliant idea. A smirk of your own came up. “I th-think…. we need… a-another heart to heart?” You fumbled the words out smiling. Mettaton gave a bit of steam as he did something of a huff.   
“How… clever…” He said freeing you from the restraint of your pants. You let out a gasp of relief and a reaction to the cold air around you now. You felt the steel hands release you. You tried to get up but you where pushed back down as Mettaton sudden’y had his bright pink boot on you know. He was standing up over you digging his heel into your chest.   
“You must think your so funny, darling…” He smiled darkly staring you down. “Now, You will do as I say or we will stop everything.” He leaned in close just inches from your nose. “Or you will not be allowed to cum. Understand honey?” He commanded.   
“Y-yes…. m-mettaton…” You stammered. Damn, what was wrong with you!? You where always able to handle things, and oh dear there the heel is again. Oh how it dug into you.   
“My…my… you are such a slut… I love it.” He said removing his heel again. You where quickly tossed to the floor by his marvelous legs. When you where able to come to your senses again you where on your knees looking up to Mettaton. He had his legs spread for you and his heart was dripping pink. “I want your pretty little tongue on me, my little whore.” He cooed petting you. You leaned into his hand subconsciously. His cold metal touch so soothing to you.   
“Y-yes Mettaton… s-sir…. “ You moaned getting up on your knees before him. He had edged himself to the tip of the couch for you to reach easier.   
“Keep those hands to your side or behind your back, sweetie. Or will I have to tie them there?” He threatened. You smirked and licked just the base of the heart to tease him. “Ah! h-honey… someone is anxious aren’t they…” He smiled running his hands through your hair and cupping your cheek. You moved closer having such a trouble keeping your hands to your side. You wanted to have those thighs in your grasp. To pin him down yourself. With each thought your tongue flicked along his heart lapping up the fruity bubble gum like taste. Each movement drew more moans from him. You pushed in farther moaning yourself. Heat already spreading about your body, but you dare not touch yourself. Not when Mettaton hadn’t given you permission.   
“B-beautiful.…. Darling…. you… you may touch.. yourself, honey…” The robot barely managed to speak as his lustful moans filled the air. You waisted no time in moving to touch yourself. Your fingers working wonders in all of your favorite spots. He wrapped his strong legs around you pulling you closer in. He gasped and moaned clutching at your hair. You licked more and deeper into his love. Your own moans growing louder as you quickened your pace.   
“Oh d-darling! OhHHhh~! beautiful! You are so wonderful!” He cried out over and over again glitching with each new sensation in his body. The whirl of his internal fans seemed to be in overdrive from the heat. His wires set aflame as you worked at him. Soft moans echoed throughout the room as you licked and lapped at him. Weak electric shocks came up and fizzled your mouth, running to your brain. It felt like nothing you have ever experienced before, except for maybe that time you stuck your tongue on a battery. You felt warmer, hotter, heavier. You wanted to make him collapse so bad. You wanted him to shut down. You worked your tongue harder and faster. The more you worked at him the more he twitched and glitched. You couldn’t get enough of the sticky pink taste. You where so close, so close to your climax and it seemed mettaton was right there with you.   
“H-honey! D-darling! Goodness! I- I!” He began to sputter random code and arched his back. He jerked and spasmed the gasp where so loud. You where moaning and gasping, the noises he made set you over the edge. Moaning out loudly you came all over your hand. Finally you pulled away from mettaton gasping and panting. When you regained you focus, you looked up to him. He had shut down from the intensity and was booting back up. He blinked a few times and then realizing what happened he smiles and turned to you. With his strong arms he picked you up and onto the couch.   
“You where lovely darling… Now what did I say? You aren’t so controlling now are you honey…” he planted small kisses along your neck and cheek as you lay on him. The heat radiating from him felt like a warm laptop, and in no time it lulled you to sleep.


End file.
